Casamento em Idaho
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Simplesmente porque é a semana de casamento do Jared e estava a fim de desestressar com o assunto. PadAckles, totalmente sem noção, fluffy, slash. Se você curte a Genevieve, não leia.


**Casamento em Idaho**

**ShiryuForever94**

Fanfiction feita em 45 minutos, ou seja, sem pretensão alguma, somente para divertir e, também, pra ver se o povo do fandom para de surtar com o casamento do Jared no sábado. Calma gente, calma...

**Gênero: Vida Real/PadAckles/Slash**

**Disclaimer**: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos

Avisos: Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois trata-se de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

**ONESHOT**

Cinco da tarde. Uma bela suíte de Hotel em Idaho. Uma batida na porta.

- "Hein?" Jared se vira na cama, agastado. – "Que é?" Só não xinga porque Jensen ainda está dormindo na King Size.

- "Jared, está na hora. Tem que começar a se arrumar."

- "Ok, Cliff, já vou." Jared se enrolou no lençol, roubando-o de Jensen que finalmente acordou com cara de quem tinha passando a tarde transando. E tinha...

- "Que foi PadaBear?" Jensen tentou se cobrir com um travesseiro.

- "Tenho que me arrumar para o meu casamento. Que acha que seria?" Padalecki se arrastou para o banheiro. – "Cara, tou morto."

- "Eu disse pra gente não se animar tanto. Você quem resolveu ter sua lua-de-mel sem a noiva..." Jensen não agüentou e riu.

- "Engraçadinho! Vamos passar a noite na casa dos pais dela." Jared entrou no chuveiro para tomar banho e tirar o cheiro de Jensen de todo seu corpo.

Jensen riu ainda mais. Sinceramente... Seria hilário. Lua de mel na casa da sogra... Que romântico... Levantou-se também e se enrolou na colcha da cama. Ouviu outra batida na porta e foi abrir. Era Cliff com uma bandeja de sucos e frutas. – "Oh, comida!" Animou-se.

- "Jared precisa comer, sabe como ele come... Principalmente depois de... Hum, atividade física?" Cliff corou um tanto e era hilário ver um gigantesco segurança corando.

- "Ei, não é só ele que faz força não!" Jensen reclamou e riu da cara de pavor de Cliff. – "Esquece."

- "Olha, não quero detalhes, sinceramente. É como pensar nos meus pais trepando." Cliff arregalou os olhos.

- "Fizemos muito barulho?" Jensen pegou um pão com manteiga e começou a mastigar. Decididamente, sexo com Jared detonava as energias de qualquer ser humano.

- "Por que acha que estou ficando surdo? Coloquei o MP4 no último volume." Cliff riu e deixou a bandeja na mesinha que havia na suíte.

- "Vou me lembrar de tampar a cara do Sasquatch com o travesseiro quando ele gemer muito alto." Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. Estava feliz. Apesar de ser o dia do casamento de Jared, estava feliz. Simplesmente porque não iria fazer a mais mínima diferença.

- "Cristo, sem detalhes! Sem detalhes!" Cliff não agüentou e começou a rir. Aqueles dois eram incríveis. Foi saindo e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- "Jen, banho, roupa, barba, tudo. Não quero me atrasar para começarmos logo a cerimônia e podermos ir logo para casa." Jared saiu com a toalha enrolada mal e mal nos quadris, barbeado e pegou o secador de cabelo. – "Por que diabos só noiva tem cabeleireiro? Por que eu não posso ir à porra de um salão arrumar o cabelo?"

- "Que linda você é, Jaredina..." Ackles foi até ele e deu-lhe um selinho. – "Vou tomar banho."

- "Poxa, é sério. Dá trabalho arrumar o cabelo." Jared fez um biquinho típico de criança e Jensen riu ainda mais.

- "Corta curto que o trabalho acaba."

- "Você ia gostar mais?" Jared olhou o outro preocupado.

Jensen percebeu que era algo que incomodava Jared e voltou-se sério. – "Jay, nem pensar, amo puxar seus cabelos enquanto a gente está na cama. Não se atreva a tirar nem dois centímetros. É sério."

- "Valeu, Smeckles." Jared suspirou e começou a arrumar o cabelo do melhor jeito possível. O smoking todo preto já estava pronto e pendurado. A cerimônia seria em cerca de duas horas.

Uma hora depois, estavam ambos prontos e bem elegantes. Cliff os esperava também de terno. Entraram no carro.

- "Então, Sasquatch, tudo bem? Nervoso?" Jensen olhava o namorado. Ele era tão bonito. Entrelaçou os dedos das mãos de ambos. – "Eu te amo e vou amar pra sempre, sabe disso, não é?"

- "Jen..." Jared se inclinou e beijou-o de leve na boca. – "Vai se hospedar na casa da mãe de Genevieve comigo, conforme combinamos."

- "Eu ainda não entendi bem sua idéia. Tudo bem, sei que você e ela precisam ser o casal feliz. Já sabe como me sinto, não vou atrapalhar."

- "Eu providenciei uma cama de casal no quarto do lado do meu com Genevieve. A gente deve deitar cedo. Depois vou para seu quarto. Tem uma porta de comunicação."

- "Jay!" Jensen arregalou os olhos. – "Como assim? É sua noite de núpcias, caramba!"

- "Jensen..." Jared abriu um sorriso. – "A única atividade sexual que vou ter essa noite vai ser com você, pode escrever."

- "Mas, a Genevieve..."

- "Ganhará um lindo Porsche de presente para ficar quietinha. Aceita isso? Ficar comigo numa casa estranha, no dia do meu casamento? Por que, sinceramente, a única pessoa com quem eu quero fazer amor é com você..." Jared corou intensamente. Era a mais pura verdade.

- "Cara... Você é doido!" Jensen riu, aquela risada sincera, aberta, feliz. Amava Padalecki. E era amado. Casamento? Convenções sociais seriam sempre apenas convenções sociais...

- "Sim ou não?" Jared insistiu, rindo para Jensen.

- "Sim..." Jensen falou bem baixo, um sussurro.

- "Não faz assim. Vou pensar na sua boca o tempo todo no casamento. No seu beijo, no seu cheiro..."

- "Eu te amo, Sasquatch. Nada no mundo vai mudar isso."

- "Não mesmo. Pensem o que quiserem."

- "Não vamos poder fazer barulho..." Jensen retrucou.

- "Prometo que colo minha boca na sua nos melhores momentos..."

- "Vamos morrer sem ar então." Jensen suspirou, um brilho bonito no olhar.

- "Por que?"

- "Porque todos os meus momentos com você, são os melhores." Jensen suspirou.

- "Queria estar casando com você, sabe disso."

- "Não é preciso."

- "Como assim? Acha que eu não gostaria?"

- "Não, Jay, nós já nos casamos, há muito tempo atrás."

- "Jen..." Jared tinha a expressão desarmada e feliz. Parecia uma criança.

- "Eu não preciso da porcaria de um papel, nem de uma aliança no dedo, nem de todo mundo sabendo para me considerar casado. Eu o trouxe para minha vida de uma maneira tão profunda e sincera que eu me sinto mais casado com você que poderia estar com qualquer outro ser humano." A seriedade na voz de Ackles era notável. Ele estava muito convicto do que dizia.

- "Não sei o que dizer." Padalecki sentiu vontade de parar com tudo aquilo e gritar pro mundo inteiro que não, ele nunca seria marido de Genevieve Cortese, pois ele já tinha um marido, e esse homem ao seu lado era a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

- "Não é preciso dizer nada. Você demonstra, isso é o que mais me importa."

- "Hoje à noite, Jen." Jared sorriu feliz.

- "O que foi, PadaSomething?"

- "Vai ser minha lua-de-mel."

- "Óbvio que sim." Jensen revirou os olhos.

- "Não, seu imbecil..." Pensou por momentos. – "Me dá seu anel."

- "Como assim?" Jensen arregalou os olhos sem entender nada.

- "Vamos logo, temos pouco tempo, anda, me dá seu anel caramba!"

- "Nervosinho!" Retirou o anel e viu Jared tirar a pulseira preta que sempre tinha no pulso.

- "Eu, Jared Tristan Padalecki, te recebo por meu marido, para amar e respeitar, porque você é a única pessoa com quem quero ficar o resto da minha vida. Vou tentar fazer você feliz e sorrir sempre, pois quando você ri, tudo fica perfeito." Jared estava sério e colocou o anel de novo no dedo anular de Jensen.

Jensen estava sem ação e sem palavras. Estava tão zonzo que demorou alguns segundos para ver a mão estendida com a pulseira. Segurou-a.

- "Jay... Isso..."

- "Não precisa fazer igual. Só queria que você soubesse quem eu amo e com quem gostaria de estar me casando." Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos, sem graça. Sentiu a mão de Jensen segurando seu braço.

- "Eu, Jensen Ross Ackles, te recebo por meu marido, porque te amar é a coisa que mais me dá alegria, felicidade e vontade de viver. Eu te amo e prometo que tentarei ser digno de você, porque é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci." Fechou a pulseira no pulso do outro e sentiu a garganta trancar, emocionado.

- "Chegamos." Cliff abriu o vidro de comunicação e viu ambos parados, com o olhar preso um no outro. – "Rapazes?"

- "Obrigado, Cliff. Me deseje felicidades." Jared disse, engolindo um soluço emocionado.

- "Claro que sim, mas não é só depois?"

- "Acabamos de nos casar." Jensen sorria bobamente, como uma criança.

- "Como é?" O segurança estava pasmo, sem entender nada.

- "Não é nada, Cliff, é algo nosso, somente nosso. Vamos embora." Jared desceu sentindo flashes espocarem. Hora do show. Por que a coisa real, o verdadeiro casamento, já havia acontecido, há alguns anos, quando decidira amar Jensen...

* * *

Nota: Por favor, eu sei que está meio fluffy demais, mas é que o tema está deixando tanta gente louca no fandom que resolvi tirar uma... Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, se puderem, comentem, não me deixem só nessa semana! Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
